


Work off some Stress

by Midnightdragon07



Category: 10-57
Genre: Drake - Freeform, Jonathan - Freeform, Jonny - Freeform, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Stressed, Tumblr, at least check it out and let me know if i should write another chapter lmao, douglas - Freeform, i am really proud of how this is written, i know the word oc's turns some people away but trust me, keyne, not my characters, stressed sex, tinybatmaster's oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon07/pseuds/Midnightdragon07
Summary: Jon is very stressed and tired. He frequently turns to a man he's known for a while for help with his stress. Nine times out of ten It works. This is one of those times.





	Work off some Stress

He was stressed beyond belief. Tired beyond repair. Nothing he tried worked. He didn’t know what to do. The only thing that seemed to help him. Was HIM and there was no way that He was going to call for Drakes help. 

He will resist, even if his mind wanders to HIS thighs against his own. To Drakes lightweight frame pressed against him. 

Perhaps just a short visit couldn’t hurt. Only to see if Drake’s there. And if he wasn’t, he would just leave. And even if he was. He’d still leave. 

There was warmth on his back, this was a bad idea. He knew it was. There was a moment of hesitation. And he had decided to go back. 

But he was spotted at the door. 

“WELL HOWDY JON!” Dear god. He had to be spotted by the most indiscreet person at the time where discretion was needed most. 

He turned. A smile plastered on his face at the last moment. He tried to seem as unstressed as possible. 

“H-heyyy Lou.” 

“You here for Drake again?” His friend smiled. Jon had no idea if Lou knew why he had been visiting Drake so much lately. Or if he did know, and he just acted as if he didn’t. He could never tell with that man. 

Say no. 

“Yes, I am.” 

Fuck. He didn’t know what he was thinking. Perhaps it was the sun beating on his back, his hat felt heavy on his head. It didn’t help that every time he thought of going back home, he gets a giant weight in his chest that makes him so tired. 

He supposes maybe an hour with that man wouldn’t be so bad. 

Jon follows Lou inside. And On the couch is Drake. 

“Look who’s here Boss!” Lou leaps over the couch to sit next to Drake who is now staring at Jon. 

“Douglas.” Drake nodded at Jon. Jon nods back. 

There was a look in Drakes eyes that made Jon uneasy. Drake sauntered up to meet Jon at the door. Lou turned to the T.V. Some old western was on. 

“Why the sudden visit?” Drake asked, the tilt in his eyebrows suggested he already knew why Jon was there. But wanted the words to come out of his mouth. 

But Jon knew this game and didn’t feel up to playing it. “I needed a cup of sugar... _ neighbor _.” Jon mimicked a cup in his hands. 

Drakes mouth twisted. His tongue peeked out of his mouth to lick his lips as his eyes trailed Jon. Making him feel exposed. As if he was bare in front of him. Even if they were both fully clothed. Jon hated how he felt about this. The feeling warmed him to his bones. 

“Alright. Come on _ neighbor. _” When drake said it. It almost sounded in malice. He turned and led Jon down the hall and into the kitchen, but before he could reach for the sugar. Jon pinned him. Flat against the counter, his mouth on the back of Drake's ear. 

“We both know why I'm here _ neighbor. _ Do me this favor.” Jon whispered deep in Drakes's ear. He could feel how Drake trembled beneath him. He was practically melting. 

Jon knew better than to think too much into how Drake was playing it. He knew far too well the power Drake had over him. And shuddered at the thought of Drake wielding it. 

It almost seemed as if Drake couldn’t form words, he nodded, and Jon backed up. But Jon knew it wouldn’t be long before Drake retaliated. The anticipation is what killed him the most. 

Drake led the way to his room, Jon already knew where the room was, he saw it on his way by and can't help but find it out of the other doors in the house. 

When they reached the door, a glance told him Lou had gone somewhere, the T.V. still on, he could only assume that meant Lou took his brother with him. 

That probably meant Lou knows. But that’s not what Jon is most distracted by. No, his thoughts are preoccupied with Drakes long strides and the way his arms move at his side. Jon’s thoughts were images, riddled with Drake and his legs. 

Drake stalled at the door, whether he wanted to say something, or it was just to tease Jon, he didn’t care. Impatient, he presses against Drake. Being a head taller than him puts him at an advantage. And grabs the doorknob, over Drakes own hand. Turning it for him. With the other hand, he pushes it open. Leaving Drake, no way but to go in. 

He had a guess at how Drake was feeling, he could practically see the tense muscles under the vest, the way his leg kept flexing. Causing a shudder to run through his slacks. By the time the door clicked shut, Drake was already on top of him. The tank Jon wore there was discarded, the hat thrown absentmindedly somewhere around the room. 

Jon didn’t want to do this at the door. Oh no, he didn’t want this to be a quick venture like they’ve had in the past. 

_ No _, he needed something extra. Something more lasting. 

He wanted the bed. 

Jon slid one hand down Drake’s leg, reveling in how Drake moved with the touch, then he wrapped the other easily around Drake's thin waist. Lifting him with ease. Drake instinctively wrapped his legs around Jon’s waist. His hands aching to unbutton Jon’s pants. He was confused when Jon started walking forward. 

Drake expected a wall, not the soft comfort of his bed. He tried to catch a look from Jon, but his eyes were too distracted unbuttoning Drakes shirt. 

Drake loved the hungry look in Jon’s eyes. There was some tenderness to it too. Or at least, that’s what Drake was hoping he saw. There was a certain softness to Jon’s touch when he finally got all Drakes layers off and his hands trailed down his chest. 

Drake decided he let Jonny have too much fun and thought it’s about time Jon turned to putty

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me know if you want the juicy bits ;)


End file.
